


I choose this

by Regina15



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: A new chapter in their life is just beginning, and an occasion like this calls for a proper celebration.





	I choose this

 

Faustus was sitting at his desk nervously looking at the clock which hanged on the wall. He called Zelda some time ago to ask her to see him as soon as she could, and was now impatiently awaiting her arrival in nervous silence, suddenly cut by the knocking. He stood up and came around so stand in front of his desk.

 

“Come in.” He said calmly, as if he hasn’t spent the last half an hour freaking out. He leaned against his desk when the door slightly opened and Zelda stepped into the office closing the door behind her. “I was begging to think you weren’t coming.”

 

“And disobey my High Priest’s request? Never.” Zelda has put all her will and power into playing it cool, but the fire in her eyes, and the thunder in her soul betrayed her, she was pulsating with the desire to feel him again and that desire gave her away.

 

All Faustus wanted to do after all those weeks of not being able to see her, touch her, feel her skin shiver under his touch was to simply have her back in his arms again. He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as he crushed his lips to hers with the power of a hurricane, he has reclaimed what was his and once again it made him feel whole “I missed you.”

 

Zelda didn’t answer, her mouth still parted, her chest rising and falling heavily, her cheeks flushed and eyes still darkened with lust as she put her palm on his neck and brought his lips back to hers. She ran her tongue on his lips and he parted them allowing her to get what she so desperately wanted-more of this, but he could tell from the way she kissed him and the way she was touching him, it still wasn’t enough, insatiable, as always. 

He slipped her black, fur coat off her shoulders and threw it on the chair next to them and he felt her smile against his lips, she didn’t have to say she missed him, her body said it all for her, but Faustus remember that this was not what he called her here for, so he grabbed her hands that were not traveling up his torso to remove his jacket and gently moved her away, parting their lips and bodies.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“What? No, of course not my darling, but I have something I want show you.” He turned around and went back to sit in his chair, behind his desk, leaving Zelda on the other side, now opposite to him.”Do you know what this is?” He asked with a wild grin rising a piece of paper and showing it to her, almost entire page covered in text in a very small font, one signature at the bottom of the page, she really didn’t have the time or will to read it all now.

 

“I assume you’re about to tell me.” She said crossing her hands across her chest .

 

“The reason we couldn’t see each other for those long two months, or rather the outcome of it all that will finally allow us to do as we please, where we please, and when we please.”

 

“They’re not...”

 

“But yes they are. My divorce papers, already signed by Constance.”

 

“Faustus!” Zelda clapped her hands in excitement, saying his name in a high pitched voice, and giving him a warm smile, making him smile even brighter.

 

“I wanted you to be were when I do this...” he took the pen that lied next to him and without even blinking signed the paper, putting the pen down. And the moment he has put the pen away and the last drop of the black ink has dried down on the paper it all vanished, the pen, the paper and his wedding band that layed on the desk, leaving nothing behind, as if they were never there.

“How do you feel?” Zelda asked with a smile.

“Free.” Was all he could say, after decades of being chained to this sick relationship with a woman he didn’t even love or liked, when it wall all over he felt like a heavy burden fell from his heart, and chains fell from his ankles and wrists. He looked around the office and his eyes rested on her. “Nothing seems the same, in a good way.”

 

“Not even me?”

 

“A specially not you, you seem better, and better every time I see you.” He had a slight wicked smile on his face by now. Zelda threw her head back in laughter, oh a sight she was. Her hair falling back, bouncing softly against her back covered by the black silk of her shirt, the soft, porcelain skin of her long neck exposed. She stood back straight and looked at Faustus, a wide smile remained after her laughter, but the way he looked at her, eyeing every part of her body quickly turned her smile into a more serious, seductive expression.

 

„So... looks like after all this time we finally have something to celebrate.”

 

“Indeed” he’s gaze shifted from her to his desk and within a blink of an eye a bottle of champagne and two glasses appeared. The High Priest stood up and took the bottle, opening it like a professional. The popping sound filled the room followed by their laughters and some of the foamy liquid spoiled on the carpet. He poured them each a glass and handed one to her.

 

“A toast, would you care to do the honors?”

 

“With pleasure. To us, to this new chapter in our lives, may life form now one be joyous, bright and bubbly, like champagne.”

 

“Santé”

 

“Santé” they toasted and both took a sip.

 

Faustus fell back into his chair and a sign of comfort escaped his lips as he rested his arms on the sides of the leather armchair and closed his eyes leaning his head back.

“I can’t believe this is real.” He said almost in a whisper.

 

“It is thought. It truly is.” Zelda said, her voice was comforting and sensual at the same time. She finished her glass and set it on the table. He opened his eyes and looked at her biting his lip.

 

“Come here” He told her.

 

She moved to him obediently, going around the desk as he turned his chair slowly, his eyes followed her and she was now standing in front of him.

 

He pressed his head close to her body, moving his hands to her sides, slowly beginning to stroke from her waist to her hips whilst pressing his lips against her. She tipped her head back, moaning quietly. He pulled the fabric up, pulling the shirt out of her pencil shirt, his hot mouth kissing her skin.

 

She desperately wanted to pull on his hair. He pushed the bottom of her skirt up around her waist, the material so tight it almost ripped in half as he forcefully pushed it through her hips. "Take it off." He ordered as he sat back in his chair, watching her. She complied, pulled the zipper on the side down and the skirt dropped to the ground.

 

He stared at her with a hunger in his eyes. His mouth was parted, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips.

 

She now stood wearing black panties and her black silk shirt. He grabbed her and pulled her closer as she stepped out of her skirt and kicked it away. He started unbuttoning her shirt revealing more of her skin with each undone button. When he was done he parted the shirt to get the full view of her matching black lacy bra and he slid the shirt off her shoulders.

 

As the shirt dropped to the floor, joining her shirt his mouth resumed it’s previous activities, pressing his lips hotly against her skin. A thousand fireworks set off inside her, her body trembling with his kisses, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

 

She moaned softly.

 

"You like that, huh?"

 

"Mhm, yes."

 

He pulled her even closer, causing her legs to spread where her stood. He stroked her ass softly.

 

"That's better." He slotted his legs between hers gently cupping her ass before moving his hand up to her back. His nails scraped gently at her skin, causing goosebumps to run through her entire body. She groaned with her head tilted back.

 

He smirked against her skin as his tongue trailed up her body, the effects of which went straight to her core. She couldn't help herself, she began rutting her hips forward.

 

"Eager aren't we?"

 

His fingers soon moved further up her back and wasted no time fiddling with the clasps of her bra. She stared down at him, watching him push her bra off, letting her breasts hang freely.

 

Everything felt so erotic, she could feel her wetness pooling. Her eyes remained on him as his tongue traced the delicate curve of her breast, soon making it’s way to her nipple. She let out a soft sigh. He never once broke eye contact with her and it made her heart flutter in her chest. She watched his tongue take her hardened nipple into his mouth.

 

 

"Mmmmm" she moaned. His fingers trailed all around her body.

 

Without taking his mouth off her, she stood there rigid as his long slim fingers travelled up her thigh.

 

His hand gently dancing on her skin and hand moving towards her panties, gently sliding across the front of them, feeling the soaked fabric and knowing how excited she was.

 

"Oh, Faustus."

 

She stood with her hands still on his shoulders, panting and moaning, which caused his right hand to move up and cover her mouth, which she found highly erotic in itself.

 

"Quiet, sweetheart. You don't want anyone to hear you now, do you?" It was already a late afternoon and she doubted anyone would have any business in coming to his office at this time, but it wasn’t about the facts, it was about how erotic it felt to think they might be heart, caught.

 

He pressed his fingers firmly against her clit through her wet panties, rubbing gently, causing her legs to tremble.

 

She moaned into the palm of his hand. He pushed the fabric covering her to the side and ran his fingers up and down the length of her wet slit.

 

"Do you?" He tormented as he stroked her gently.

 

She shook her head, whining into his hand.

 

"Then... behave."

 

She nodded.

 

"Good girl."

 

 

He swiped the pad of his thumb over her clit whilst his other, long fingers slowly pushed inside her.

 

"You're so fucking wet." He slid his long fingers in and out of her. When he pulled out of her she looked down to see his fingers glistening with her wetness.

 

Her heart was beating so fast, she felt her whole body pulsating.

 

"Come on, sit." He patted his desk. She sat on the in and he stood up to stand between her open legs.

 

 

"I’ve missed you like crazy, I thought about you every day, all the time and I could stop, it was out of my control." He told her.

 

She never really thought about him as a man who would actually find the time to tell her things like this in such a heated moment.

 

She remained silent.

 

"I had a dream about you."

 

"What dream?" She asked.

 

"See... I woke up alone in my bed, but I felt different than I do when I wake up nowadays. The sheets next to me weren’t untouched, quite the opposite actually, I still felt the heat of someone’s body against mine, on my chest, in my arms and a sweet, somehow familiar scent was filling the air. I heard the shower running and I went into my bathroom only to see you standing under the shower. "

 

She remind silent. His hand was running up and down her back.

 

"And you were the picture of perfection. The outlines of your gorgeous body visible behind the steam from the hot water. Your perfect legs" He was now whispering to her ear while he moved one of his hand to underneath her knee and hooked her leg around his waist, he run his hand up her tight and continued “Your hips and that juicy ass.” He was now grabbing ahold of her butt cheek as much of it as he could reach, his firm touch made her moan. “Your full breasts.” His lips left a few kisses down her neck and collarbone and were now teasing one of her already hard nipples with his tongue and teeth.

 

"Sounds marvelous" She said breathlessly. She felt there was more to this dream. but she was already so frustrated, she just wanted to feel more of him. He rose his head to look at her face again he had a smug look on his face and clearly thrived on her approval.

 

"You're marvelous.”

 

She pulled his tie off and undid few buttons of his shirt. She then grabbed the collar and pulled him closer. She kissed up the length of his neck, enjoying how his body responded to her mouth. She felt him shiver at her touch.

“You’re such a little slut, you can’t wait to get fucked on my desk, can you?”

She kissed his neck and jawline before brushing her tongue along his lips and sucking on his bottom lip. She made her way to his ear, whilst running her hands up the front of his body, undoing his buttons as you went.

 

With her mouth hovering at his ear, she whispered, "Please."

 

He pressed close to her, his hips rutting forcefully into her. She felt his hardness still covered by his pants press against her.

 

“You haven’t answered my question.” His voice turned more possessive, firm. He was now strongly holding her chin between his fingers forcing her to look at him.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“I’m your little slut and all I can think of now is getting your hard cock inside me.”

 

“That’s my good girl.”

 

“Please." She begged as his right hand grazed her thigh, grabbing her roughly. She knew it'll leave scratches and bruises. She didn't care.

 

“Good things come to those, who wait, Zelda." He whispered. “And now that we’re both free...” his lips were a breath away from hers. “I’m going to do things you will never forget.”

 

Still silent she listened to every word he was pouring into her ears.

 

“You’re mine Zelda. I’m going to take you, claim you as mine, whenever and however I want. I’ll make you feel things you didn’t know were possible. I’ll be fucking you into oblivion, you won’t remember your own name.”

 

Her breathing deepened. She wasn't sure why but she was more turned on than ever. Horny as hell listening to him talk this way.

 

He entered her with his fingers.

 

Both of them were gasping and breathing heavily. He bit at her already swollen lips harshly thrusting his fingers deep into her cunt while she moaned loudly. He bit at her neck, sucking a deep bruise there.

 

He pulled his fingers out, and smirked. Her body was shaking, she tired to push her hips towards him, or tried to bring her legs together to provide some kind of stimulation for her eager pussy, and he knew, he got her exactly where he wanted her.

 

Before she was aware of what was happening, he had pulled her off the desk, turned her around, and pushed her face first onto the desk before pulling her panties down. He pushed her ass into the air, grasping firmly at her cheeks, squeezing them before spreading her wide and running his tongue all the way up her wet cunt.

 

Her throat ached as she moaned loudly, while he tongued her. It made her so wet she felt it drip down her thighs. She found herself moving up and down, inadvertently riding his face, smearing her wetness all over him.

 

"Ohh fuck! Yes! It's so good, Father, I need more!"

 

She gasped and groaned hard as her face was pressed into the desk. Her heart started beating faster when suddenly Faustus’ hand came slamming down next to her face.

 

She jumped, heart racing in her chest.

 

His face appeared next to her as he leant over her, gently and delicately stroking her back with his skilled fingers. He kissed her lips softly. He stood up again, right behind her. She could see him but the sound she heard where one of the most erotic ones she could imagine, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

 

He pressed his swollen head against her entrance before slowly beginning to push inside of her. Her legs went rigid as she attempted to hold herself in place.

 

 

As he pushed the tip of his cock inside of her she listened intently as she enjoyed the noises he made from how amazing she clearly felt stretched around him.

 

"Oh.. FUCK!" He exclaimed.

 

"You are so fucking tight..." She looked back to see the image of him grasping her hips whilst his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

"..Ugghhhh, uhhh oh FUCK! How are you so good?" He exclaimed. "You feel so good around my cock. You always do but now... FUCK!"

 

She was filled with glee at his response. She couldn't stop smiling as he pushed further into her, slow thrusts beginning to quicken. He held onto her ass cheeks, moaning, gasping and spreading her wide, getting a perfect few of her ass as he fucked her hard.

 

"You look so fucking good!"

 

She turned to stare at him over her shoulder, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes at him as she pushed back onto him, riding his cock so well. He leant down kissing her neck, shoulders and back, nibbling at her skin before sinking his teeth into her causing her to gasp and arch her back.

 

Clearly amped up, Faustus moved a hand into her perfect, ginger locks, wrapping it around his fist, continuing his actions on her pussy, as he pulled hard on her hair. The pain it caused at her scalp served only to heighten her arousal as she groaned loudly, her nipples hardening whilst she were treated so roughly.

 

He maneuvered her, pushing her body down again.

 

The feeling was delicious, as his cock slid slowly in and out of her. Long slow thrusts soon quickened to hard and fast pounding, as he grabbed her hair again, pulling hard on it, making her pulse and moan and writhe beneath him.

 

She was screaming as he pumped her so hard, she began to see stars.

 

"Who does that little cunt belong to?"

 

"You! Oh, Satan, it’s all yours!"

 

She felt her orgasm building quickly. She closed her eyes as his pace quickened even more, to a level she didn't realize it could go to.

 

He breathed hot air into her neck. He was unstoppable now. Standing in his office, the High Priest of The Church of Night having her bend over his deck for him and being buried deep inside her.

 

He was fucking her hard into the cold wood, her body pressing against it, aching. Desperate for release.

 

Her heart raced as she looked back at him. His eyes were transfixed, that blood-thirsty expression adorning his face.

 

He thrust hard into her, once, twice, a third time before groaning into the back of her head as he gripped her hair, releasing his hot load inside of her, coating her inner walls before biting down into the flesh of her neck.

 

Her body responded as she reached her peak, grunting as she moved up and down on him. Watching him come apart was too much for her and a blinding orgasm wracked her body causing her to writhe and thrash as she rode his cock to release.

 

"That's it, ride my fucking cock baby. You're so beautiful like this. Come all over my cock." He groaned as they both rode out their highs together.

 

He pulled out of her, their cum dripping down her thighs. He found her skirt and shirt and eventually located her bra.

 

“Are you okay?” There was concert in his voice. He was now buttoning up his shirt while she was sitting on his desk putting on her bra.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Zee, the things I said, I...”

 

“I know. Hey, it was great, I loved it.”

 

“You really are amazing, in every possible way.” He said now pulling her silk shirt up her arms.

 

They stayed in his office for much longer that night, they went for round two on the couch, [and](http://www.apple.com) round three on the floor, but at the end, completely exhausted they ended up against his desk. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against his firm desk, he was dressed, his shirt was party unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, he had a glass of scotch next to him and Zelda layed between his spread legs leaning against his chest, her hair was messy, her shirt was completely unbuttoned showing off her bra, and her skirt was pulled up to reach half her thighs instead of its proper length around her knees.

 

His left hand was holding his glass now and the right one was wrapped around Zelda, his finger running from between her breasts held by the bra up to her neck, up and down. Her right hand rested on his leg and her left hand was bringing the glass of champagne from before to her lips. The room was dark, lightened only by the fireplace, and silent, the only thing you could hear were their breathing and the fire cracking, but it was enough.

 

“Zelda?” He finally spoke.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I love you.” It was the very first time she ever heard him say that, of course she heard him say he loved her body, he loved their sex but never that he loved HER.

 

“What?” Was all Zelda could say. She rose to sit on her own and turned around to look at him.

 

“I love you, Zelda Phiona Spellman. I can’t explain it, I cannot put it into words because I love you in ways I have never loved anyone else. It’s like, you’re all I ever wanted, all I ever needed. The one I want to fall asleep with, the one I want to have breakfast with. I just know it in my heart that, even thought my mind may not be able to explain or even understand it I do love you. And i know you might...”

 

“Oh shut up.” She said with a smile and crushed her lips against his. She held his face with both her hands as his hands were traveling up and down her back. “I love you too.” She whispered when she broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his and looking deep into his eyes.

 

“Come home with me tonight, please.” He was now running his fingers through her hair and taking in every feature of her beautiful face, she was very close to him and was a bit surprised by the offer. “I want to have you wrapped in my arms, skin against skin and our hands intertwined.”

 

“So I can fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Do I have a choice?” He was little bit hurt by that question, but maybe he was pushing her too much.

“Of course. You don’t have to go. We can stay here, or you can go back to your house.”

 

“No.” She shook her heat “I want to go, take me to your place.” She said without hesitation leaving him in a bit of confusion.

 

“Why did you ask about other options if you knew you wanted to go?”

 

“To give you the satisfaction that out off all the places I could go, I choose to go with you wherever you may lead me, and out off at the things I could be in this world, I choose to be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry(not really) come on, someone had to write it lol.  
> If you feel offended by this in any way sorry(really) this was absolutely not the intention.  
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
